Chaos Origins
by Frostbiteandsilverwind
Summary: Way back before Celestia and Luna, there existed many kingdoms. As time drew on, the hatred of the kingdoms towards each-other grew as well. Can the Spec Ops Team, Chaos, stop this war before it starts, or will some of them be driven to cold blooded revenge?
1. Origins

Hey guys! I decided to start a side series to go more in depth in the history and background of some of my characters in The Legend of Frostbite. This story will be composed of 100% OC's so don't expect any pairings with the mane six or anything. I will be continuing both series, as i enjoy writing both of them. What i enjoy writing usually depends on my mood, so i have this story to write when i don't feel like writing my other one. I will try and update both of them as quickly as possible. Now, on with the story!

The Legacy of Void

Chapter One

The Beginning

Ten thousand years ago there existed a barren planet. Nothing lived, nothing died. It was simply rock and dirt. The gods looked down upon this and decided this was unacceptable. They began by creating water. They created oceans and streams, rivers and lakes. They added air and an atmosphere. They added plants and covered the world in a blanket of color.

The gods looked down upon their creation. It was beautiful, but not perfect. It was missing something. The god of Life created animals. He populated the world with butterflies, birds, rabbits, foxes, dogs, anything peaceful he could think of. The god of Chaos looked at this and frowned, this would never do. He quickly went to work creating more dangerous creatures, such as manticores, timberwolves, dragons, and anything else he could think of.

They looked down upon their marvelous creation and came to an agreement. There needed to be a sentient species. They put together their power and created the first ponies. There were ten in total. The ponies were much more advanced than their neighboring species, and quickly developed a form of housing, and then a form of tools. Within days the ponies had created the first form of civilization. They had created a small cluster of huts.

As time went on the population of ponies began to grow exponentially. Their small cluster of huts expanded into a small village and then a town. The god of Life observed the daily life of these ponies and decided that there was a way to make their lives easier. He went into the body of developing babies and inserted magic into their bodies. As they developed, a new extremity formed a horn. These babies that were born with horns were called unihorns. As they developed in life, it became apparent that they possessed abilities that no other ponies had. They decided to call these new found abilities Magic. Their name was changed to unicorns, adapting the c sound from magic to replace the h sound. They became very adept with their magic and were considered of great usefulness to the entire community.

Now, the god of Chaos would have none of this. He could not let his fellow god create something so great and not want to try and make something great himself. He began to read the desires of many colts and fillies and found that they were quite envious of birds. They yearned to be able to fly, to touch the sky and run their hooves through the white, puffy clouds that floated above. Chaos became determined to make this dream of theirs a reality. He extracted the soul of a bird and fed it to the soul of a developing baby. Like the unicorn, the baby developed a new extremity, wings. The babies that were born with wings were called bird horses. Over time, they became more advanced in their flying, learning tricks and pushing clouds. One of the most famous of these bird horses was named Pegas. Pegas was considered the most advanced and fastest flyer of their time. The species of pony was renamed to Pegasfly, then changed to Pegasi, and finally to Pegasus, where it remained for thousands of years to come.

This town, with the new addition of unicorns and pegasus, began to flourish. It grew and grew until it could no longer support its population. A group of one hundred ponies split off from the main town and went to go find an area to settle for themselves. This group consisted of forty earth ponies, twenty seven unicorns, and thirty three pegasus. They came across a large mountain and decided to climb it in hopes of finding an area to settle. They climbed for days until they reached a large mesa midway through the mountain. The mountain had constant water cascading down the side due to snow runoff, so they decided to settle their new town here. They created their town and decided to name it Canterlot.

Months after the founding of Canterlot, a new species of pony was born in the original town. This pony had wings and a horn. They decided to call it an Allincorn, which was later adapted to a simpler, Alicorn. Now, the gods hadn't expected this new species to form. The species was incredibly rare, as there was only one in total. The god of Life decided that this new species of pony shall be the ruling class of pony, and that they shall have sacred duties accompanied by it. The god took on the form of an angelic alicorn and made an appearance to the town. He stated that the alicorn shall lead them, and that the alicorn has special duties that they must carry out.

Word of this quickly spread to Canterlot. The inhabitants became irritated that the other town possessed a figure of power, but they did not. Once the inhabitants of Canterlot learned that the alicorn had the ability to raise the sun and moon, they became madly jealous. They began to plead with the gods, wishing to have a leader of their own. The god of Chaos looked at this opportunity and created another alicorn. With this one he bestowed the ability to manipulate time and space.

As time went on, Canterlot developed into a bustling town. The town gained walls, battlements, a castle, farms, everything necessary for the growth of a town. On the other hand, the other town was having difficulty. They had overpopulated their town and could no longer sustain its population. Ponies began to starve and living conditions plummeted. When they turned to Canterlot for help, the leader made a request. They would help with their situation, if they gave over the ability to manipulate the sun and moon. The other town declined this deal, and continued to decline as Canterlot grew and excelled.

After a short time, the inhabitants of the original town grew angry with the ponies of Canterlot. They wanted to wage war against the town of Canterlot and take the help they believed they deserved. They named themselves Valleyside and began the march to Canterlot. The citizens of Canterlot would have none of this, and they sent their top soldiers along with their leader to put down the army. The advancing army was quickly killed, due to the manipulation of space and time. However, the alicorn leader of Canterlot grew greedy, and still wished to have the power of the sun and the moon for himself.

He made his way into the town of Riverside and met with the alicorn who ruled there. The two quickly engaged in a battle, with the alicorn of Canterlot coming out victorious. The alicorn of Valleyside gave his life to seal away his powers and the other alicorns powers. The power of the sun, moon, space, and time, were split apart, and cast into different dimensions, in hope that nopony would ever find them.

The fact that they cast aside the powers they gave them greatly angered the gods. They proceeded to create nine more elements each, scattering them throughout the world. Civilization carried on for many more generations before any of the elements were found. Towns blossomed into cities, and cities into provinces, and provinces into kingdoms. Soon many great kingdoms stood in the world, the largest and oldest being the kingdom of Equestria.

Many more peaceful years passed until Equestria once again found the elements of the Sun and Moon. Equestria gained control over the way day and night proceeded. Things went unchallenged for hundreds of years until another kingdom gained control of some elements. This kingdom was called Darkthorn. The Darkthorn kingdom began to amass large amounts of elements. Equestria viewed this as a threat and began to discover elements of its own. Both sides gathered elements until Equestria had gathered six elements, including the Sun and Moon, and Darkthorn had gathered five. As tension between the two kingdoms grew, so did their armies. Both sides began to create armies lead by the wielder of the elements.

In the town of Shadowsteed in a small home lived a young colt. He had a black coat with a deep purple swirl pattern in it. His eyes were solid black with a purple outline. He was an earth pony, and had night black mane with dark purple highlights. His name was void. His name suited him greatly, considering his abilities. He had the ability to open portals to alternate dimensions, allowing him to bend the reality of objects that entered his portals. He had been recently recruited by the king himself, Leeroy Goldstone. This stallion was not an alicorn, but came to lead the kingdom through power. He had developed a large sum of money, and had a demon that lived within him.

Before he ruled Darkthorn, he had been a regular aristocrat. One day, a demon appeared to him. The demon stated that if he could get him a son, then he would grant Leeroy whatever he desired most. Leeroy paid ponies to kidnap as many mares as it took to give the demon a son. When he finally got what he wanted, Leeroy said that he would like to rule Darkthorn kingdom more than anything else. The demon granted him an army of his most powerful soldiers. Leeroy easily overthrew the throne and asserted himself as leader of Darkthorn.

He had recently decided that all of the elements they currently possessed were to be formed into a small special operations team. Void was there most recent member, and therefore required more training than the other members. Today was his first day of training and Void wasn't sure of anything. He'd heard lots of rumors about the squad. He had heard that they had single hoovedly taken down a pack of dragons. It was ridiculous! And yet, somehow, here he was, getting prepared to take on his duty of being a member of this elite squad. Void braced himself for his first day of training as he entered the towering building…


	2. Meeting the Team

He gawked at the inside. It was beautiful! Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, emitting a light orange glow that reflected across the mosaic patterns of the wall trimming. Tapestries and Coats of Arms hung from the walls. A porcelain fountain sat in the center of the room and spewed forth crystal clear water.

"Ah, you must be the new member."

Void turned around to see an unknown species. It walked on two legs, and had five weird appendages where its hooves should be. It wore a solid black cloak and had a hood up so that it completely shielded his face from view.

"What are you?"

It let out a small chuckle, "You haven't heard? I'm a human. We're very uncommon here, but we exist. I am Mystic, what's your name?"

"I'm Void, are you a member of the squad?"

"Yes, I am a member of the Chaos Organization."

"How many members are there?"

"There are three total. Me, you, and Nightstroke"

"So… What do you all do exactly? Are all the rumors I heard about you true? Did you really kill a whole pack of dragons?"

"Yes, we did. Stupid things came out of nowhere…"

"That's so cool! Wait, I thought we had more elements than three."

"Just because we have five elements doesn't mean they can all fight. The other two elements are Loyalty and Courage. They aren't meant to be fighting elements. Now, shall I introduce you to Nightstroke?"

"Sure."

Void followed Mystic upstairs. The tower was huge! It had at least ten stories and each was as nice as the last. Void followed Mystic outside to a balcony and saw the most beautiful mare he'd ever seen.

She looked to be about his age, maybe a bit younger. She had a dark black, navy blue swirled coat. Her mane was a dark blue with some black in it. She didn't have a cutiemark, and neither did Void. Her mane seemed to flow behind her even though there was no wind blowing. In Void's opinion, she was absolutely beautiful.

"Nightstroke, the new member's here"

Nightstroke slowly turned around and looked at the young stallion before her. From her guess he was around her age, maybe older. He was at the point between colthood and stalionhood, and could be called by either term. She walked close to him and put her face in front of his. She stared into his eyes for what felt like hours to Void. All he could think about was her piercing, blood red eyes.

"Hmph," She turned away from him, "He doesn't seem powerful at all."

Void was taken aback by this, as was Mystic, "Now Nightstroke, don't you think you should see him fight before you make that call?"

"No, I could sense the fear in his eyes when I stared at him. If he's strong then he should fear nothing."

Void was getting annoyed now, "Oh yeah, then how about you prove that I'm weak!"

Nightstroke let out a low growl and glared back at him, "Don't challenge me."

"I am, and I will."

She let out a growl and a rod of darkness shot out of the ground towards Void. He rolled his eyes and created a small portal in front of the rod and sent it to another dimension. Nightstroke looked at him for a minute before returning to her normal stature, "Hmph, beginners luck."

Void leaned over to Mystic, "Is she always like this?"

Mystic sighed, "No, I've never seen her act like this. She's actually quite shy; I'm not sure why she's acting like this."

"Nightstroke" She turned to face Void, "Whether you like it or not I'm your new teammate. My name's Void and my element is Science. What's yours?"

"Why should I…"

"For the love of God stop acting like such a filly and tell him your god damn element."

Nightstroke looked at Mystic in shock, she'd never seen him mad before.

"Okay… My… My names Nightstroke and my elements Darkness…"

Void smiled and walked forwards. He gave her a quick hoofshake and leaned into her ear and whispered, "Was that so hard?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled a little, "Shut up."

Mystic clapped his hands together, "Well now that everybody's acquainted how about we head downstairs for dinner."

Void and Nightstroke both nodded and began to head downstairs. Void saw that Nightstroke still looked frightened and was lagging behind. He slowed down his pace and walked next to her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, but she still had small tears in the corner of her eyes.

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

She let out a sigh and began to explain, "It's just… I've never heard Mystic yell like that before. He's always been so nice to me, but I was just so surprised to see him yell like that. I guess… I guess he was right to do it though. I was being pretty mean to you…"

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. I've grown used to being treated like that."

"No, it's not okay. I'm sorry. I should have treated you better, we are teammates after all."

She gave him a quick hug which Void gladly returned, "Apology accepted"

They picked up their pace and returned to back behind Mystic. Nightstroke tears had dried and she had her regular, happy expression on her face. The three sat down at a massive table that could easily sit twenty.

Mystic sat at the head of the table and Void and Nightstroke sat to his right. Dinner was served and the three began eating. Mystic watched as Void and Nightstroke talked, both of them constantly giggling.

"Well I'm glad they're getting along" he thought in his head.

"Hey Mystic."

"Yes Void?"

"You never explained what your element is."

Mystic slowly nodded and took his hood off. He had lightly tanned skin and dark, black hair with random white highlights. Void shuddered when he saw his eyes. They were completely black all the way across.

"Well, I am the element of Illusion."

"So are you the leader of the group."

"Yes, I serve as the head of Chaos."

"Why is this table so long?"

"Well, I'm actually not sure. The idea was when we get more elements that they'll all live in this tower."

"So that's why it's so huge!"

"Exactly. There are five of us living here now."

"Who are the other two?"

"Loyalty and Courage remember."

"Oh, yeah…"

They ate their food and talked for a while before it started to get late. Mystic led Void upstairs.

"This room is yours Void."

"Thanks for everything Mystic."

"Don't mention it. We begin a new operation tomorrow, you up for it?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, you'll need to be up bright and early then."

"I'm not good at getting up early…"

"It's fine; I'll send Nightstroke to wake you up."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Goodnight Void."

"Goodnight Mystic."

Mystic left the room and Void began to look around. It was a large room, about the size of a living room. It had its own bathroom, walk in closet, and king size bed. Void paced around his room for a while and then lay on the floor and stared at the ceiling. It was on the top story and his roof was made of glass. He could easily see the stars from inside his room. He laid there for a while until he heard a voice, "Can I come in?"

He instantly recognized Nightstrokes voice, "Yeah sure."

Nightstroke walked into his room and looked around, "Nice place."

"Thanks."

She walked over and lay down next to him. He watched her as she looked up and the stars and sighed, "You okay?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, just a little nervous, that's all."

He nodded his head understandingly, "Makes sense."

"You never know what's going to happen. I mean just last operation I was nearly killed, almost torn to pieces by a dragon. If it hadn't been for Mystic I would have been ripped to shreds…" she started to tear up, "It's just so scary, not knowing what's going to happen..."

"Well, this will be my first operation, so I'm not sure what to expect."

"You'll be fine, just stay near me okay."

She scooted into him and put her head on his chest, "Okay, I'll stay near you."

"Just, please stay safe, okay? I don't wana see anyone get hurt…"

"I'll stay safe, I promise."

The two laid there like that for a while until Void realized that Nightstroke had fallen asleep on him. He just sighed and decided to let her stay there. He stared up into the night sky until he fell asleep as well.


	3. New Weaponry

Morning came and the dazzling beams of sunshine danced across Void's face as he lay beneath the glass roof. He yawned and stretched his arms. He heard a small yawn from near his chest and looked down to see that Nightstroke was still cuddled into his chest. He smiled and ran his hoof through her mane, slowly waking her up.

"Good morning sleepy head."

She let out another small yawn and pressed her head into his chest, "Good morning Void."

"Ah so there you two are."

They both turned to see Mystic standing in the doorway with a grin on his face. Nightstroke shot off of Void with a huge blush on her face.

"We weren't doing anything!"

"Don't worry Night, I didn't think you were."

"Oh, ok good."

Void got up and cracked his back, "So what are we doing?"

"Well Void, we're going after an ancient artifact."

"What kind of artifact?"

"A weapon, it's of the same origin as my blade, Verzerrung."

"What's so special about it? And where's you blade from, and why does it have such a weird name?"

"Well, the blade will bond to exactly one element, and it has to be the correct element. Legend has it that when the gods created our world, they created a small number of elements. These elements were abandoned and sealed away. This angered the gods, so they created a total of twenty two elements, and twenty two respective weapons for each. As for the names, they were given to the weapons by the gods when they were created. Once you learn its name, you will reach your full potential and unlock your true abilities."

"Wow. Do you know what element the blade is for?"

"Actually there are two of them, and yes, we identified the elements."

"What are they?"

"They're Darkness and Science."

"Wait, so they're ours?"

"Yes, we spend a large amount of resources to locate those ones in specific."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The three left the towers and headed out into the wilderness. They walked for hours through a dense forest until they came upon a clearing. There was a pond in the middle that was perfectly clear. Inside the pond there were fish of multiple colors that were swimming in random directions. A large stone temple was built into a hill on the opposite side of the pond. They began to walk towards it when they heard growling. From behind the temple, five timberwolves appeard, all snarling. Mystic let out a small chuckle and drew his sword. It had a wooden hilt with a circular cross bar attached to a wide, shorter blade. He faced the circular part towards the wolves and a pattern of an eye in the center began to glow.

"Awaken, Verzerrung"

The eye flashed and all of the timberwolves collapsed to the ground. Void watched as the wolves flailed on the ground. One of them suddenly convulsed and a large amount of blood spewed from its mouth as its heart popped form beating so fast. The other wolves followed soon after. Mystic sheathed his blade and continued to walk forward.

Void leaned over to Night and whispered in her ear, "What just happened?"

She leaned over and whispered back, "He used one of Verzerrung's abilities. It lets him take control of their mind, and make them think that they're dying. Their heart starts to beat so fast from fear that it explodes."

"Wow, that's awesome!"

The three walked up to the door that stood in front of them. It was a large, circular stone door. It had a large circular depression in the center and six spirals coming off the depression.

"How do we open it?" Night asked.

Void stepped forwards and placed a hoof on the depression. It pulsed and he quickly took his hoof back. He created a portal directly inside on the depression. He reached into the portal and felt a lever of sorts. He flicked the lever and the door began to move. He stepped back and watched as the door pulled back and allowed their entry. Night looked at him in confusion.

"What did you just do?"

"Simple, they created a dimension with just the lever in it, and when I touched the door it told me which dimension it was in. All I had to do was open that dimension and flick the switch."

The three entered to find the two weapons they had been looking for on stands in the center of the room. Void ran to the blade on the left. It was massive, around the same size as his body, maybe bigger. The thing was at least three times the length of Mystic's blade if not longer. It had a long grip on the inside of a large, circular blade. On opposite sides of the blade were two extended blades around the size of Mystic's. Void quickly found that the outside blades and the circular blade could rotate around the inside. He focused his energy on the blade, and to his delight, it began to rotate. He stopped its rotation and looked over to Night.

Her weapon was composed of two smaller weapons. Two medium sized swords that had an interesting curved shape were attached by the hilt to form a bow sort of shape. When she touched it a string of dark energy connected the tips of the top and bottom blade. She drew a hoof to the string and pulled it back. A pencil thin arrow of pure dark energy formed as she drew it. Once she had drawn it back all the way, a thin arrow of pure energy had completely formed. She released the string and the thin arrow whizzed through the air until it connected with the wall of the temple, causing a small explosion. She smiled and attached the bow to her back using dark energy. Void put his on his back as well. He wasn't sure how it was staying, but it did. The three walked back to the towers and began experimenting with the abilities of their new found weapons.

Night quickly learned that she could fire the arrows very rapidly, and that she could fire more than one at a time. She also learned that the bow could separate in the middle and form two swords attached by a shadow chain. The chain could stretch indefinitely and allowed her to swing the blades around in the air, giving her a ranged edge.

Void found that by spinning the blade to the right, he could create a portal that absorbed anything that hit it. If he spun it to the left, it would duplicate what had entered the portal last, and he could duplicate it an infinite number of times.

Night drew back her bow and released an arrow at Void. Void quickly rotated his blade to the right and absorbed the arrow into a portal. He stopped the spinning and rotated it in the opposite way, firing the absorbed arrow back out of the portal and at Night. She easily fired another arrow at the returned one, destroying both arrows as they made contact.

They both were happy to have found their own weapons and continued to train for many years to come.

- Time skip four years

Void stared out the window of the towers. He polished his blade, Schwarz Zyklon. He heard a knock on his door and told the visitor to come in. Nightstroke walked into the room. She was taller now, and also more marelike. She had developed a more curved appearance, and a more toned flank. Void still thought she looked just as beautiful as she did the first day that they had met. Void hadn't changed much. He was taller, and his voice was much lower. He had become more toned and muscular due to his constant training. He was currently 17 years old, and Nightstroke was 16. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Whacha looking at?"

"Nothing in particular, just pony watching."

"Are you sure? You've seemed sorta, well, troubled lately."

"It's really nothing. I just wish I could have been normal."

"Why would you want that?"

"I just… I just wish I could go outside and people wouldn't bow and act all humble. I just want to be able to go outside and have people like me for me, not for my title."

"I know what you mean… But hey, at least you have me to be your friend!"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you. I'd probably go insane!"

She giggled and cuddled up against him, "Hey Void?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that night when we went on our first mission?"

Void searched his memory, "You mean the night you fell asleep on me?"

"Yeah… Well… Tomorrow is our first mission in a long time… And I'm sorta nervous so I was wondering if maybe…"

Void put a hoof around her and pulled her in closer, "Yeah, you can if you want."

They stayed that way until the sun finally fell and the moon began to rise. Void slowly got up and walked over to his bed and lied down. Nightstroke walked over to the side of the bed and started to get in, but then she blushed and stopped.

"What's wrong?"

Nightstroke dragged her hoof along the ground, "Well… It's just that this would be my first time in bed with a stallion and…"

"Please, I'm not going to try anything. You've known me long enough to know I wouldn't do that."

She smiled and crawled into bed next to Void. She cuddled into him and he wrapped his arms around her. She quickly fell asleep and Void couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. He laid his head down and slowly felt himself fall asleep.


	4. Betrayal

Void woke to the smell of smoke. He leapt out of bed and ran to the window to look outside.

The town was ablaze.

Ponies of all shapes and sizes ran about the streets in an absolute frenzy of fear as the town was slowly engulfed by the never-ending fire. Void watched in disgust as he saw ponies from Equestria lighting building with torches and spells. He kept his eye on one figure in particular. It was a pony draped in a long black cloak with a silver skull on its right shoulder. It had a full set of night black body armor with a purple trim. Void looked down at the pony and watched as it turned to meet his gaze. He shuddered as he felt the ponies eyes pierce into the deepest regions of his soul. All he felt was death. Pure and simple death. The pony broke his gaze and returned to decimating the town. Void collapsed to the floor gasping for air. Nightstroke ran out of the bed and went to his side to help him. Realization slowly struck Void. It was the opposite feeling of when he'd looked into the eyes of the element of life. What he had just stared at was the element of death.

He looked out the window to have his idea confirmed. He watched as the pony raised his hoof and the souls of nearby ponies were wrenched from their bodies and swallowed by the pony. Void and Nightstroke quickly went downstairs to find Mystic already preparing to fight. Mystic ran out into the streets and began to mow down the ponies from Equestria. Void and Nightstroke grabbed their weapons and went outside to help as well.

Mystic ran straight to the castle to protect Leeroy, as was their job. Nightstroke formed a pair of wings out of pure dark energy and took to the sky. Void took main patrol on the streets and preformed crowd control. Void ran down the street, dismembering anything that posed even remotely a threat. Nightstroke patrolled the sky, shooting down any Equestrian pegasi with her bow. Mystic stood in front of the main gate of the castle and waited for anyone unfortunate enough to try and break in.

-Voids patrol

Void was running down the streets when he saw a small flash on light. He jumped up, barely clearing the beam of light that shot underneath him, disintegrating anything it touched. He landed on one of his front hooves and fired a small ball of energy back in the general direction of the beam. The figure shot another beam of light, going right through the ball of energy. Void quickly flipped to his feet and placed the edge of his blade in the path of the beam. He split it down the middle, causing it to shoot to his right and left. His attacker stepped out of the shadows and Void was surprised by what he saw. It was a filly. She looked to be no older than maybe eight or nine. He glared at him and her eyes began to glow. Void watched as particles of light began to condense around her mouth. She opened her mouth and shot out a beam of pure light. Void opened a portal and absorbed the attack. He returned the beam of light at her, but he his surprise, she just re-absorbed it and then launched it back at him with double the power. Void didn't have enough time to create another portal so he jumped out of the way of the beam. The beam plowed through several houses until it detonated, destroying multiple homes. The filly laughed at him as it chased him through the streets. Void stopped running and opened a portal. He'd never tried it, but he figured it was worth a shot. He jumped into the portal and it closed. The filly looked around confused. She wasn't sure if he had just killed himself, or if he had just ran away. She felt her hoof starting to fall and looked down to see a portal had been created underneath her. She fell into the portal and found herself in a world made completely of darkness.

"Wha… where am I?"

"You're in 'die Leere', or, 'the void'."

"What's that?"

"It's my dimension. It is the area between time and space. It obeys none of their rules and operates solely on my command. In here, I am a god. I don't have to obey the laws of time, space, physics, or anything else."

The filly looked around, but still saw nothing. In frustration she shot a ball of light into the darkness. Within seconds of flying, the ball exploded into a rainbow poof of smoke.

"Well that's new. What're you gonna do, rainbow me to death?"

"It wasn't supposed to do that! Why did it do that! What did you do!?"

"There's no use in me explaining it to you. Besides, by the time I finish, your entire existence will have already ceased to exist."

The filly looked at her hooves and noticed that bits of it were falling off and dissipating into the air.

"What did you do to me?!"

"Me? I didn't do anything. Like I said, this is my dimension, my world, and in my world, if you aren't me, then you can't exist, physically or spiritually. You will continue to wither away until you either leave the dimension or you die."

The filly let out a cry of rage and swung one of her hooves at the darkness, only to have the hoof shatter and dissipate. She watched as the muscle and fur on her arm was ripped from her bones and disintegrated. She let out one last cry of agony as her body was broken down into its basic elements. Void opened the portal and re-entered the dimensional plane. He began to walk back to where Mystic was when he saw something. At the end of the street stood the stallion that he had seen earlier. In his arms was Nightstroke, dead. By his side stood Mystic. Mystic had a look on his face of disgrace and disgust. Void let out a roar as he charged at the stallion. The stallion just took Nightstrokes carcass and tossed it at Void, causing Void to stop dead in his tracks. The stallion just laughed and then murmured something to Mystic. Mystic walked towards Void and took off the top half of his cloak so it hung from his waist. In the center of his chest there was a massive tattoo of a closed eye. Mystic sighed, "I'm sorry Void, but it's for the best."

The eyes on Mystic's chest opened. The tattoo eyelids pulled back to reveal a 2 foot tall, one foot wide, legitimate eye. The retina's were a dark red. The eye lit up, "What are you doing?"

Mystic just sighed and then met Void's eyes with his own, "vollständigen Besitz".

The eye flashed and Void collapsed as his mind overloaded from the power of Mystic's vollständigen Besitz, or complete possession. Void laid on the ground, completely incapacitated as Mystic and the stallion made their way back to Equestria to celebrate their victory.


	5. Temptations

Ch. 5

Temptations

Void awoke on a field. Wind lazily flowed in-between the blades green grass as it made its way across the field. Void slowly stood and looked around. It was beautiful. The sky was a magnificent blue with puffy clouds soaring above. The field connected to the bank of a small lake that glimmered in the sunshine. Void stared at his surrounding in bliss. Everything seemed so… well… peaceful. He'd never really felt at peace while he lived in Darkthorn with the constant fighting and such. He trotted towards the lake and took in the feeling of the blades of grass swishing against the sides of his legs.

He sat down and watched the small waves lap up against the banks of the lake. He looked up to the sky and for the first time noticed something truly odd about the place. The sun and the moon were both in the sky. They seemed to slowly orbit each other in the sky, coexisting in perfect harmony. This place was paradise for him. He laid back and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the brilliant sun.

He stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. That's when he heard her. It was faint at first, like somepony whispering softly in his ear, but it steadily grew louder until he could clearly hear the voice. He felt his heart leap as he recognized the voice. He slowly turned to see Nightstroke standing no more than twenty feet from him. He shot to his hooves and ran and embraced her. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he was reunited with his thought to be dead friend. Nightstroke couldn't do anything but hug back and let out her own tears.

"I… I'm so sorry… I couldn't protect you…"

"Void there's no need to…"

Void separated and desperately looked into her eyes, "But it's ok right? You're alive and okay now right?"

"*sigh* no Void. I died."

"But… But you're right here… We're in paradise together!"

"No, no we're not. Do you even know where you are?"

"Paradise…?"

"No. You're in an illusion. If you want to live you have to break free of it."

"Well then I refuse to break it if it means I can stay here with you."

"Look Void, I'm touched that you'd say that, but you seriously need to break free of this. I can't just stand here and watch you let yourself die. For the gods sakes please at least try to break free!"

"No. I would rather spend my last living moments with you and then spend my eternal afterlife by your side than return to that hell-hole of a world."

"How can you say that?"

"You don't understand… I have nothing left there. My family's dead, Mystic betrayed me, the kingdoms probably in ruins…"

"But you could still…"

"No buts. I have nothing, and what's worse is if I return, then I lose you, again. You meant everything to me… You were the only pony I was happy with after my family died. Until I'd met you I had never been happy after the incident. You were my closest and only friend. I loved you, more than as a friend, but as a marefriend. I wanted to be with you for so long… but I was afraid that if I asked and you said no… then I'd have no friends…"

"Void… I…"

"If I return, my one chance of finally being able to be with you will be lost forever. I would have no more will to live. It would be pointless."

"But I need you to return!"

"Why? Why do you need me to go back to that horrible place?"

"Do you know the burden I bear right now?"

"Burden? What do you mean burden? You're not carrying anything."

"Look closer."

Void concentrated on her harder and began to see chains forming around her body. He gasped when he saw what she meant. She had ten chains attached to her body. There was one around each hoof, one around her neck, and five of them that went in one side of her flank and out the other. The end of each chain went into ground as though it were unfazed by it.

"Wha… What are those?"

"They are the chains of sin. Normally when a pony dies, they have a chance to be cleansed and sent to their own paradise. Not those killed by the element of Death. Our sins stain our coats in the form of chains and connect us to his soul. We feel the weight of the world pull us to the ground as it tugs on our chains and pins us to this hell, unable to pass on to paradise."

"Is there a way to free you?"

"Yes. Our souls are bound to his, so when his soul is separated from his body we can finally be free to roam our paradise."

"So, basically you need me to go kill him…"

"Yeah. I do."

"But, I don't know if I can leave you again…"

"Void… Look, there's nothing that would make me happier than to spend the rest of my afterlife with you, but I don't want to exist like this. I want to be free, not chained down and under constant pain and suffering."

"If I go back and I kill him, will you be free?"

"Yes, I will, and then when your time comes I will gladly spent eternity with you."

Void slowly nodded and stepped back. He knew what he had to do.

"This is an illusion. I know where I should be. I want to leave."

The illusion began to fade. It's basis was the power of desire and temptation, and since both were now gone, it held no more power. Void watched unhappily as the sky melted into a dull gray, the fields writhed and died, and the lake dried up. Gray, ominous clouds rolled in the dull sky as Void stood up, back in reality. He shook his mane and soot fell from it. He shook the remaining soot from his mane and fur as he looked around at his surroundings. He slowly realized that he was still in the center of town, but it was in ruins.

Building laid in heaps of stone and ashes, half burnt carcasses lay strewn across the streets. All hell had let loose while he had been passed out. He slowly made his way through the streets until he saw something glimmer in the distance. He trotted over to it and quickly recognized the blade. He pried his blade from the carcass of the thief who had taken it when he was out cold. He gave one last look at what he had called home before he set out to the road, bent of revenge.

**I know this was a short chapter, but it's the best I could do with one hand so you're going to have to deal with it XD**


	6. Depression

Years passed and the world saw great change. Equestria overtook the kingdom of Darkthorn, executing Darkthorn's leaders and placing their lord as its ruler. Void sat back for years and watched it unfold, doing nothing at all to stop it. He felt as his mind fell farther and farther into despair. His muscles weakened, his bones ached, and he felt his very existence was a stain on the beautiful cloth of life. He believed he was a stain that needed to be removed.

Suicide.

It was his only option.

He had come close before, but not like this time.

This time, he was determined. He would end it tonight after he got his drinks.

He walked to the nearest tavern. It was a standalone building, close to nothing. It was an independent business that was in the middle of flat out nowhere, yet it survived somehow. Void sat alone. He solemnly stared at the drink in front of him. Drinking was no longer fun for him. It had lost its luster.

No. Now he drank to forget. To forget all of it. He wanted desperately to forget. His memories of his family, of Mystic, of that mysterious stallion, and mostly of Nightstroke; he wanted all of them gone. He decided it was time. But, he was stopped when he tried to get up from a mysterious figure from behind.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"Now now let's not be too hasty here. Now, do tell, why are you such a busy stallion? Are things a bit, chaotic?"

Void looked back over his shoulder at his current roadblock. He wore a cloak that covered his whole body, but his yellow eyes shone out from inside the dark hood. Void just sighed.

"I'll ask once more. What do you want."

"Oh it's not what I want, it's what you want."

"I want to die."

"Oh really? I find that quite interesting. It's not every day one of the infamous elements kills themselves."

"How do you know about the elements?"

"Follow me if you'd like to find out."

Void followed the mysterious figure into a back area of the tavern and brought him into a room he had rented. Once inside Void noticed there were two mares asleep on the bed in the room.

"Well, are you going to explain yourself?"

"Oh of course, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself."

The figure took off the cloak to reveal a being that seemed to be made of a fusion of all other sentient beings.

"My name is Discord, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Void, likewise. What exactly do you want with me?"

"Oh it's not what I want, it's what we want."

"And who would be we?"

"Well, you, me, and those two."

Void shifted his attention back to the mares. They looked around his age, well, the age he remained at. He found it odd that the elements didn't age. He had been told it was due to the fact of the elements being eternal, but he never really bought it. What surprised him more is that they seemed to be alicorns. He'd never met a true alicorn before, let alone two in the same room.

"Why are they asleep? What did you do to them!?"

"Me? I did nothing. Alicorns require sleep just as you do. I could never harm them, I've lived with them almost all my life. They're like sisters to me."

"Well… what are their names?"

"Well, the younger one with the dark blue coat is Luna, and the older white coated one is Celestia."

"Those are pretty names."

"Quite. Very fitting too."

"Yeah, I can tell by their cutie marks."

"Well I'll say, you've been in this room for no more than five minutes and your already checking out their flanks."

"Wha… No! I was just…"

"I know I know stop your worrying. I'm the element of Chaos it's what I do."

"Well I could've guessed that one from looking at your appearance."

"Well then why didn't you?"

"Well… it's just that I was… distracted by two very beautiful mares at the moment."

Void heard giggling and turned around to find that Celestia had awoken and had heard what he had said. His cheeks turned bright red and he began to get flustered.

"Well I wouldn't say your half bad yourself. Actually… if you wouldn't mind there's an open spot in the bed…"

Discord glared at her, "CELESTIA!"

"Whaaat I'm just messing around…"

"You're making our guest uncomfortable."

"Well maybe he'd be more comfortable in bed."

"I think maybe I need to reteach you manners… I definitely raised you better than this."

"It was a joke alright, lighten up. Look anyways, mr…"

"My names Void."

"Well Void, my name is Celestia and I'm very happy to hear that you think my sister and I are beautiful."

"Well in my opinion it's deserved."

Celestia nudged her sister who awoke with a yawn.

"Cmon Luna we have a guest."

"Oh, hi. My names Luna."

"My names Void."

"Well that's a nice name."

"Thank you."

Discord moved to the door, "Well, I'm going to let you three get acquainted while I go check on the shop."

Discord left the room and Celestia motioned for Void to come sit on the bed. Void went over and sat on the bed, waiting to hear what Celestia wanted.

"Sooo… Just out of curiosity why did you come to Discord's Tavern?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah I do. You seem like a generally nice pony and I'm curious."

"Well… If you really do want to know I can't guarantee you'll like the truth."

Luna looked up at him pleadingly, "Please tell us."

"Fine. I came to the Tavern to get one last drink before I killed myself ok."

Celstia and Luna were struck. Celestia was the first to recover, "Why would you do that?"

"You don't know what I've been through."

"Well we both lost our parents so we actually know quite a bit."

"That's nothing."

"Ok well then what's soooo bad that's happened to you?"

"My parents are dead. I joined a group called Chaos and met my first two friends ever. I had a crush on one of them too. A couple years ago, Equestrian soldiers attacked us and one of my two friends betrayed us. He watched as the stallion I've been trying to kill for years murdered my only other friend and the only pony I've ever loved. I got to see her one last time in the spirit world to have her tell me that if I ever want to be with her that I have to kill the pony that killed her, but he's nearly impossible to find. I've spent the last seven years of my life searching for her… but… I just… I can't…"

At this point Void broke down into tears, burying his face into his hooves. Celestia and Luna couldn't do anything but try to comfort him as he let the full force of his emotions crash over him. He buried his head in Celestia's chest and she held him close and stroked his back to try and calm him down.

Celestia couldn't seem to get him to calm down. She had one last idea of what she could do to calm him down, but it was risky. She pulled him back and stared into his light purple eyes. She slowly leaned forwards and kissed him.

Void was in a state of pure shock. He felt her tongue pushing against his teeth, begging for entrance. Void allowed it, but was still beyond confused. Her tongue played around in his mouth for a moment before Void began to feel his heart flutter. He slowly began to push against her tongue with his. As he felt more and more warmth creep back into his icy heart he pushed with more and more force until he was free to explore the inside of her mouth with his tongue. The two held their kiss for what seemed to be ages when they finally broke. Celestia instantly hid her head, a massive blush on her face. Void had the exact same reaction. Luna just sat their absolutely flabbergasted at what had just happened before her.

Celestia very slowly looked up, "Better?"

Void couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, much better."


End file.
